12 Years Later
by Random Thought Girl
Summary: Katniss and Peeta after mockingjay. Just read to find out. I Do Not own THG but would love it if I did!
1. Chapter 1

As he leaves out the front door into the early may afternoon I hear him call out "Be back later."

Then I say "I love you" for what seems like the hundredth time today and it is only noon. I feel as though I could never say it enough. That every single time I say it I am nowhere near coming close to being able to show how I feel about him. Every hug is not as close, but every time we kiss I feel as though he may be close to understanding how much I love him. Being able to make up for everything he has had to go through because of me. Peeta, he has given up everything for me. He lost his family because of me that arrow I let loose in the second games. He was taken prisoner by Snow, then tortured, and he was hijacked. I cannot imagine what that must have been like. Finally when we went to the capitol all he wanted was for us to kill him. I hope he is as glad as I am that we didn't. He should hate me because of all this and yet, somehow he doesn't.

"Katniss?" I hear Peeta coming down the hall.

"In here" I say. I can hear his wet boots squeaking in the hall by the door. Hear the rain pounding on the roof of the large house we have shared since he came back from the capitol 12 years ago. The house seems big, not just big is seems sort of. . . empty. Maybe it won't be soon. Peeta has finally convinced that it is 'safe' to have children. 'Safe' that word is such a joke. Ever since the first game I knew that there was no such thing as being safe.

"Katniss?" he says again.

"I'm in the kitchen" I call to him. Just as he comes into the kitchen I slide the last of the dishes into the water. He comes over to me and wraps me one of his warm embraces. "Hello there"

"Do you need any help?" he asks me.

"No I have it under control. What were you doing outside in this rain?"

"Oh, nothing just went for a walk"

"Ok" I know that he had one of his flashbacks but I won't pry.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm sure, and this can wait. I have some great news to tell you." I can't wait much longer. Peeta is going to be so happy. He has been waiting for this for nearly 12 years.

He sits down on the sofa and I sit down next to him. I try to think of how to tell him this. He is the one who is good with words. He always has been the one who knew just how to phrase things while I just said whatever . I wanted to tell him just perfectly. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"Peeta" I sit there and look into those beautiful blue eyes and I say "We're going to have a baby"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" he says with such a confused tone to his voice yet it also contains an extremely happy tone as well that I just start smiling instantly.

"We are going to have a baby" at this point I am nearly crying from pleasure.

"This is fantastic! Have you told anyone else yet?" he asks

"No, I didn't want to tell anyone else yet." Peeta smiles at me with such a kind look in his eyes that there is no doubt in my mind that he loves me. "I love you so much, you know that right?"

He looks at me with those gorgeous eyes and I nearly melt "I know that, and I love you more than you can even imagine."

I rest my head against his chest and he wraps me in his arms so tenderly that fall asleep right here. After all he did try to sacrifice himself in the first and second games. He did everything he could to save me. Then I say something that takes me completely by surprise as well as Peeta I said "Thank you".

He looks at me with a very perplexed look on his face and asks "What for?"

"For everything you have ever done for me. For trying to protect me in the games then not staying angry when you found out that I was only acting in the first game." he tries to interrupt but I continue talking "but it was not all an act. Do you remember in the cave when I had just come back from the feast and we kissed?" he nods his head "Well that was the first time I realized that I might have loved you. I felt something then. I felt the same thing when we were on the beach in the second games. I realized then that I loved you and I would do anything to be with you" he tried to interrupt once again so just as I did on the beach I silenced him with a kiss.

When we finally broke apart he looked deep into my eyes and said "I hope the baby is just like you". Then we kiss again and I know that I could only love one person as much as I love Peeta.

"This house won't seem so empty by next year" I say and he looks so genuinely happy that I actually do start crying. He looks at me another time but this time there is a hint of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asks. Just as concerned as in the second games after he was revived by Finnick. This makes me sob harder and now I can't seem to stop. "Katniss?"

I try to say that I am fine but the only thing I manage to get out is a choking sound. At this Peeta looks at me with an incredibly nervous look that makes me cry for ten more minutes.

When I finally stop sobbing Peeta asks "Are you okay now?"


	3. Chapter 3

I wrap my arms around his neck and I say "Yes, because I have you."

He quickly gets up and nearly runs into the kitchen and I follow him after a minute. Just as I am going in I see him standing by the table, clutching a chair. I see his knuckles have turned as white as paper and I look to his face and see it contorted in concentration his pupils look as small as pinpoints. I walk in and go over to him. This makes the memory o f when I saw him in the corner of the house at the capitol fighting off the nightmares going on in his head come to me, I go over to him and decide to do the same thing I did then. I kiss him, he goes rigid. Then as though I am him I can see everything going on in his head. There we are in the cave and all I can think is that she is trying to kill me, then it dissolves and we are suddenly on the beach during the second games and all I can think is that she is only pretending to try and lure me to my death. She has been trying to kill me this entire time. Nothing good comes from being around her. Katniss is a curse, a curse that will end up killing me, I will die because of her.

After some time we separate and my mind begins to whirl. Is this what he goes through every time he has a flashback into his hijacked state? How did that just happen? What just happened?

At these thoughts I start sobbing uncontrollably and, for the second or maybe third time today, Peeta comforts me. Then after a seemingly short time he whispers to me "Katniss what just happened?"

I am just calm enough to ask "Is that what you always see? Is that why you always try to stay away from me when you feel a flashback coming on? Is that what you saw when you tried to kill me after they rescued you from the capitol?" by the end of this I can see tears gathering in his eyes and I am crying profusely now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you just see what I saw?" I nod. Then he gets an extremely troubled look on his face and then he says no he almost yells it "No, this is not possible. How could this happen? What just happened? Why?" I just shake my head because I am just as confused as he must be.

We just stand there in each other's arms for what seems like an eternity when he finally speaks again "Katniss we should get you to bed"

"Okay," we walk up the stairs to our large and empty bedroom.

I lay down and cocoon myself in the soft sheets. I roll over to see Peeta watching me with a look of happiness and just a hint of the concern as he has had on his face the past few days. I think that he is worried that I might start crying at any time. "I love you, Peeta"

"I love you too" he gets up to go downstairs and I grab his arm.

"Stay with me" I feel a smile spreading across my face.

"Always" I can hear the smile in his voice when he says this. Then he stiffens and his voice takes on a more serious tone as he says "Did you really see what I saw?"

"I saw us in the cave and I was full of hatred toward myself. Then I saw us on the beach and I thought that I was luring you to your death." at this thought I almost start crying again. I think that he senses this so he wraps me in his strong yet comforting arms and I feel relaxed again. He is the only one who can relax me at any moment. That he is the only one that I will always love and the only one that I feel will always love me.

Just before we fall asleep he kisses me softly, gently and then says "I will always love you no matter what they do to me"

All I can say to that is "I love you too but please just never leave me again I don't think I can stand another moment without you."

"I will never leave you"


	5. Chapter 5

I wake with a start early one mid-September morning. I can't quite remember what day it is. I'm curled into him just as always, so I just have to look up to see that he is awake. I look at his face and he asks "Any nightmares?" he asks as he puts his strong hand on my growing stomach.

I think back and don't remember having any dreams at all. He looks as though he has been up for a while. "I don't think I had any nightmares, what about you?" I doubt he will tell me if he had any, and it's completely obvious that he did.

"Yes I did actually," this surprises me he hasn't shared any dreams nightmares or anything like that since when I somehow saw his thoughts six months ago. He has been especially worried about me since then. "I dreamt that we were back in the second games and that you were actually trying to kill me. Then when I woke up I was afraid that you might have seen the same thing. I'm so just glad you didn't."

As I lay there I just couldn't imagine having to deal with what he has to deal with. He hasn't had any flashbacks since that night. That was a good thing, but I have had nightmares nearly every night since then. Most of them have been about losing him in multiple ways. Including in the second arena when he ran into that force field, but there was no Finnick to save him. I awoke from that dream in tears. I also dreamed that morphling was not there so Peeta was killed by those evil mutant monkeys. Every morning since then I have awoken crying and screaming most of the time, and thankfully Peeta was there to comfort me. I told him what I saw and he got that concerned look on his face that he wears more often now than not.

People tell me that I am 'safe' that is a load of crap. Since that first game I knew that I would never be 'safe' I never have been safe. I have always been a pawn in their games just to be toyed with. Now I feel happy. Happy I don't remember the last time I was happy.

Just when I start losing myself in his eyes the baby kicks. He looks me in the eye and I know he felt it too. We lay there looking absolutely giddy, I know that we must be the most lucky people in the world. We beat all the odds when we both made it out of the first arena. Then when we both made it out of the second arena alive it seemed like fate. Like we were meant to be together.

"I love you more than you can possibly imagine" he says while stroking my stomach.

"Oh, I think that I have a good idea about that" I say. In the pale morning light I can just see him raise his eyebrow questioningly.


	6. Chapter 6

I look into his beautiful blue eyes and as calmly as I can say "You loved me enough to try to sacrifice yourself in not one but two times. You loved me enough to try to protect me when you were captured by the capitol even though everything I did resulted in your torture. You love me enough to fight off those attacks that happen even still. That is how much you love me" I finish and look at him by now I am almost crying. Those events will never leave me. Nothing will ever be normal, or what some call normal, seeing as there is no such thing.

"There are so many more ways that I love you" Peeta says. He continues stroking my stomach and with his free hand he pushes a stray strand of hair out of my face. He leans in closer and says "I also loved you enough to stop you from doing anything rash after you killed Coin"

Then I say "I don't think you can guess how much I love you"

Peeta smiles when I say that. "Oh, that I do know" he leans over and whispers to me. "You did everything you could to save me in the first games. Though most of that was just an act-"

"-No, it wasn't. I really did care about you" I look at him and just fall silent.

"You saved me in the second games. I saw the clip of you when I was..." he trails off for a while and I remember exactly how I felt then. "You forgave me for trying to ... you know ... kill you"

"I know that that was not you. It was the tracker jacker venom. It was not your fault."

"But still you did forgive me for that" he smiles at me.

"I didn't blame you" yes I did but I think it is best not to tell him that.

"Okay, but and you didn't leave me behind in the Capitol." he said. I remember that day well. That was the day when I had to choose between keeping Peeta alive, or giving him what he wanted. His death. I think back to what he said and I can remember like it was only yesterday. He said 'Don't you see, I want to be out of this?'. I did see and that made it even harder to keep going with him. "You are having a baby with me. I remember you told me that you didn't want -"

"I only didn't want children because of the games. Because I knew that they would most likely be drawn." I interrupt him with. My eyes brim with tears when I think of this. I still have doubts about how great my world is now. Afraid that it would be taken away at any moment. "I do love you, I feel as though I can never say it enough to convey my true feelings for you"

"There are no words to describe how I love you" he can't say it. He is the one who is good with words, he should be better at this than me. I stare into his eyes and I decide to not forget this moment. It will be etched in my mind for the rest of my life. He leans over and kisses me and in that kiss I feel the same unquenchable hunger that overpowered me on the beach in the second arena. This kiss reassures me that life will go on and we will be good at least for now. Just then I feel the baby kick. I press

"I hope that our baby is just like you" he whispers to me.

I really would love for the baby to be just like its father. "I just never want to have to go through anything that we have had to. Other than falling in love, of course."I give a breathy laugh and Peeta returns it. "I want our child to live with the smallest amount of worry, pain, and of fear in its life."

"I don't think they will ever have to deal with that. There are no more games and the war has been over for so many years." he says.

We lay there for a few more minutes and during this time I think that it would be amazing to just lay here all day. Just laying with Peeta stroking my stomach. Though he has to get some work done around the house. "Why don't we go on down and get some breakfast?" I suggest.

"Okay, I guess we can do that" he says.

We both get up and go downstairs and eat breakfast quickly. Then just as Peeta gets ready to leave. There is a knock on the door. Confused we looked at each other and then we decided to open the door. To our surprise the person standing there is ... Gale.


	7. Chapter 7

What? Why is he here? Did Peeta invite him? No from the confused look on his face I can see that he had no idea Gale was coming either. What compelled Gale to come now. It has been 15 years since I last spoke to him. Since I blamed him for my sister's death.

"What are you doing here?" I finally ask Gale. It comes out more like an accusation than I wanted it to. Gale looks from Peeta to me. He looks so disappointed. Then he just stands there awkwardly waiting for one of us to say something.

"Um, would you like to come in?" Peeta finally asks Gale. I don't think that Gale was expecting me to be here with Peeta. Though it has been over 15 years. I still somewhat blame him for my sister's death. Him and Beetee their stupid traps. Why did they have to come up with that stupid concept. To be fair they were never expecting their weapon to be used at all. Let alone on my sister.

"Um, sure I guess." This is just getting weirder and weirder. The tension rises and rises with each step we take.

We walk into the living room and I sit in the middle of the sofa. Peeta comes and sits behind me and wraps me in his arms. This time it is different though, his arms are still kind and gentle, but they are also protective. Gale sits in the chair at the end of the couch and just takes us in. He looks confused, upset and somewhat angry. Why? Is he upset about Peeta and me? Am I why he is angry?

"What are you doing here exactly Gale?" Peeta finally asks the question that I was thinking.

"Well, I just wanted to catch up. I do have some news though." he says.

"What is the news?" I ask.

"In due time. How have you been?" he asks. Peeta and I both know that the question is more for me.

"I have been better and by the looks of it so have you. How about you?" Peeta replies. Gale just ignores him and asks the question again.

"How have you been Katniss?"

"I am okay." I reply. I don't think Gale has noticed my stomach, yet. Or if he did then he is good at pretending that he hasn't.

Oh crap, I think he just noticed. Why did he have to come? He looks even more angry now. Please don't be angry. Please stop being angry. Don't hate me Gale. Please just don't. I don't think I can take you being angry at me.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he nearly literally hisses at us. No not at us he is looking straight at me.


	8. Chapter 8

No I can't take this. I am going to cry, so I get up and run out of the room. As I run up the stairs and into our bedroom I can hear Peeta saying to Gale 'What was that for?'. I consider staying in our bedroom but I just can't. I run into the half finished nursery. This is worse, but I just can't run anymore, so I slump to the ground and grab the cushion that is closest to me. I curl up into a ball in the corner and start sobbing into the cushion.

"Katniss" It's Peeta thank god. "Where are you?"

I try to call him into the nursery but I just start making those awful choking sounds that happen when I cry.

"Katniss" Peeta sounds more worried this time. Oh god I don't want Gale to be mad at me. He really has no right to be mad at me. Still we were so close before the war, now he is like a stranger.

"Katniss, where are you?" Gale said. Wait what? Did I hear Right? No why would he care?

"Katniss" they found me. Peeta comes over to me and Gale is right behind him.

"No, go away" I say this to Gale but Peeta also backs off. Gale got the message and left the room. "Peeta" I manage to say before the choking noises start up again. He looks at me and I see that same look in his eyes that he has every time I start crying. "I... hate... him... so... much" I say through hot angry tears.

"He didn't mean it Katniss. He was just surprised. Trust me he was just surprised."

"Did he leave?" I grab his hand with both of mine. Trying to hold onto reality

"No" Just then Gale appears in the doorway. He is leaning on the frame. I don't exactly know what to say so I just wave him over to me.

"I'm so sorry." he tells me. I can tell by his tone of voice that he, too, is worried about me.

"It's okay. What were you coming to tell us about anyway?" I ask because I don't want to talk about it anymore.

"Well I actually came to see you, but I wanted to invite you two to the wedding." Gale says. When I hear this I squeeze Peeta's hand as if I let go everything will fall apart. What? Well it isn't actually surprising just, wow. He has moved on too. Still I can't imagine him with some other girl.

"Who is it?" I ask. I squeeze Peeta's hand harder now. Still trying to hold onto him as I am trying with reality.

"You wouldn't know her. I met her in District 2. She is a lot like you though. I think you would be great friends." he says. I almost laugh. Yeah, right I am going to be great friends with your wife just like you are best friends with my husband.

"Oh, really?" Peeta asks he sounds like he is making fun of him. I had almost forgotten he was there. Apparently Gale had too, because his cheeks instantly become flushed and blotchy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, she... she is like Katniss... they have the same... the same spirit." he pauses and looks at me with pain on his face "I think that is why I fell for her." Gale says. It's all I can do not to slap him in the face. Peeta's here you idiot. You shouldn't be.

After a few minutes of silence Peeta finally says "Oh, I see". When did this get so complicated? Oh yeah that's right, when Gale showed up totally unannounced.

We all get up off the floor. Gale takes this time to say "Well I hope to see you two at the wedding."

Just as he turns to go I grab his wrist and ask "When is the wedding?"

"December, the seventeenth of December" he says. "You can come, right?"

"Yes I think we can. Right Peeta, we don't have anything planned. Do we?"

"I don't think so."

"Then it's settled then you'll be there." Gale says. It is obvious that he is ready to leave so we all walk to the front door together.

"Yes we will" I say when we're walking through the hall.

"It was great to see you again" Gale says at the door.

"I'm glad you came" I say and with that he is gone. Thank goodness too, things were way to tense with him here.

I shouldn't be so surprised that he is getting married but still. Why did I never meet her? I would think he would have wanted to introduce me to her. Maybe not, maybe he wanted to stay away. Did he want to invite me or did his fiancé make him? Did she want me to come? Did he think I wasn't going to be with Peeta? He left me here by myself so what did he really expect?

Peeta scoops me up in his strong arms. My arms and legs hang limply as he takes me up to our bedroom. When he lays me down on the bed I remain motionless. Just staring at him. He moves to go to the bathroom and I let him. I curl into a ball on my side of the bed. I just stay there like this for I don't know how long.

"Katniss, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired" I actually am really tired but now I am overwhelmed.

"You know you are a bad liar." he told me that so many times. I can't respond. I just start crying. Peeta walks over to me and wraps me in his arms to try to comfort me. "It's okay Katniss, it's okay" he repeats over and over rubbing the small of my back in small concentric circles.

When I finally stop crying we just lay there talking until I fall asleep. I wake up later and I hear Peeta talking to me, no not me he is cooing to my stomach sweet little nothings to the baby. I hear him and am calmed again. I drift off to sleep listening to my wonderful husband whisper sweet nothings to our baby.

_I'm not going to update this story for another day. I hope that I can have at least 5 reviews by then maybe 10. Hint, hint..._


	10. Chapter 10

It has been two and a half months since Gale's surprise visit. Since he invited us to his wedding. And we still haven't gotten them a gift. I don't know what his fiancé is like, other than what Gale said about us being similar, so I have no idea what we should get them. I feel even worse about us not inviting him to our wedding. Granted it was a small one with only a few people from town at the ceremony.

I wake up and Peeta is heading to the bakery to fill some orders really quickly. I am clutching his pillow with one hand, I guess tricking my mind into thinking he was still there, and I am subconsciously rubbing my large stomach to calm my stirring baby.

"Leaving so early?" I ask still stroking my stomach.

"Yeah, but I'll be back before noon and we can go look for a gift for the wedding. Sound good?"

"I guess."

"Okay" he says. I get up out of bed which is rather difficult with my baby bulge. He comes over and kisses me then my stomach.

"I love you" he says to me. "And I love you" he says in his baby voice to my belly stroking it.

"We love you too" I say holding his hand.

We walk on down the stairs to the front door and pause a moment not wanting to let go. I kiss him and say "I love you"

"I love you too" he says, kisses me again then leaves.

I walk into the kitchen and decide to grab some breakfast. I eat my food quickly then I go into the living room and sit down on our plush sofa. I decide to turn on the television, I'm the only one who uses it at all because I tend to have a lot of down time since I am not allowed to leave the house hardly at all. Peeta wouldn't let me even leave the bed if I didn't have to which annoyed me to no end.

When I got bored watching the television I started a list of possible wedding gifts for Gale and his fiancé. It turned out to be a very short list because I am completely lost on the whole wedding thing. So I just stuck to the basics, dishes and glass ware, I got stuck and just gave up then started watching the television again.

A few hours later Peeta came home to make some lunch then go shopping. We quickly ate then got all bundled up, well Peeta forced me to put on layer after layer. I walked out and was so glad I had so many layers on because it was still a bit nippy even with all this on. We went to the main shop that we could think of and asked for help shopping for the wedding, since neither of us knew what to get them. Everywhere we went people were staring at us and my nice bulge that now made me regret coming to town.

"What do you think about this one?" Peeta asked picking up the plate directly in front of him. It was green with a black underside and some brown in the middle of the top of it. Then

"That looks good" I said then mumbled "I guess" under my breath so that only I could hear it.

"Okay, we'll take these" he said to the worker. The worker quickly checked us out and we left the store. We went home and just sat eating dinner and talked about what we thought the wedding would be like. Peeta constantly said we should just stay home with the baby due only a week after it, but I told him that we were going and that was final. We ended up going upstairs at 9:30 and fell asleep shortly after.

_Yeah this is a bit of a filler chapter but next is the wedding! Review? I have a lot more planned, __**trust me**__, but don't have enough time to edit it and type so I'll get it in ASAP! I also am open to suggestions as to what you think should happen. Finally I have some baby names that I came up with: Demer (pronounced deh- mer) Rue Mellark and Kana (Kahnah) Prim Mellark. IDK open to suggestions! I am not going to put up my next chapter until I get one more review. Hope to post soon!_


	11. Chapter 11

I wake that morning to the sunlight streaming through the window. I look over and see that Peeta is still asleep. He took the entire week off for the wedding, Gale's wedding. We're leaving today even though the wedding isn't for three more days. I lay there wrapped in my thoughts for what feels like hours.

Peeta was beginning to stir beside me so I decide to go ahead and get up. The second I sit up Peeta is strait up like a lightning bolt went through his body.

"Are you okay?" he asks extremely worried, which he is all the time now, especially since I am so close to my due date.

I roll my eyes since he can't see me and reply simply "Yes I'm fine. How are you?"

"Great." he replies. Then he wraps me in his arms and kisses the top of my head gently. We sit there for a few moments until my stomach grumbles. We both laugh at that and get up. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asks me. I simply shrug because I don't honestly care all I know is that I want something to eat. "Eggs it is then." he declares too energetically for my taste.

"Okay" I say as he walks out of the room. "Don't forget we have to pack!" I yell down to him.

"Yeah I know." he calls back.

I get out of bed and take a quick shower which is a small feat with the planet attached to my stomach. Then I put on a hideous dress that just tents over my stomach. If only Cinna were still around, he could make this suck less. Tears threaten in my eyes and I try to blink them away. Damn these hormones! I don't want to have anyone to see me cry because it makes me feel weak.

Peeta comes up the stairs to get me and sees that I was crying. Great just what I wanted now. I wipe away the remaining tears just as he gets upstairs.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" he asks concerned. He walked over to me then sat on the bed next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I told him about what I was thinking about and started to cry once more. "It's okay." he reassures me.

When I finish with my breakdown we go back downstairs and eat breakfast. Once that's over with we get onto the fun job of packing for our week long trip to district 2. Three days before the wedding then three after.

"What do you want to take to wear?" he asks me. "Just the one dress outfit."

"No we'll need to take more. The cameras will be hounding us if they find out. Wouldn't want to look to bad for them" I say and chuckle a little.

"Yeah let's just hope they don't find out." he says hopefully.

" Take the orange one and the grey one, they still fit relatively well. I don't care about the other ones, you can pack them."

"That's my favorite one." he says finding it in my closet and putting on the bed. "Orange used to be my favorite color."

"Oh, what is it now?"

"Umm" he laughs "Grey"

"Oh, why would that be?" I say sarcastically.

"You know"

"No I don't." I say trying to pry the answer out of him.

"Yeah you do." he says simply.

"Okay I give up." I say exasperatedly.

When we get done packing we have a quick lunch and head to the train. We wore sweatshirts to hide our faces and we managed to get on relatively unnoticed. It's not until we're almost in district 2 that someone recognizes me. The maid that is changing our sheets ,since we had to sleep on the train, walks in on me unexpectedly. I am braiding my hair getting ready to leave when she strolls on in and looks at me.

"Whoa! You're... you're... you're"

"Katniss? Pregnant? Alive? On this train?"

"Umm... all of them. What are you doing here? Where are you going?"

"I'd rather not say. You would tell everyone."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Okay well we're heading to 2"

"Who else's with you?"

"Peeta of course. Wow you really must be dumb!" I say to here. That's when I hear Peeta trudging back to our room. He peaks his head in and his eyes go wide.

"Umm... this is... We're" he stutters.

"I already told her." I say to him. Then I turn to her and say "What's your name?"

She begins shuffling her feet then finally says "Ari Mcgiggles"

"Well that's an interesting name." Peeta says "Where are you from?"

"District 7" with that she leaves.

_Not too interesting yet. This will all be coming into play later. I will keep writing as long as I can. I will try to get more up by Tuesday night. As always REVIEW. The more reviews the more quickly I will update. JFYI Mcgiggles is an actual last name. I saw it when I was in a graveyard helping my brother's boyscout troop replace some flags. When I get up to 15 reviews I will update. Hope to hear from you soon! I want the good AND the bad!_


	12. Chapter 12

Peeta and I spend the rest of the train ride laying in bed, just talking. When the train finally stops we quickly put on our sweats and sunglasses. Peeta grabs the bags right as we leave the compartment.

When we leave the train we start looking for Gale, he is supposed to meet us and give us a ride to where we are staying. We figure he won't be able to recognize us in our getup, but when we do see him he is standing off to the side waving his arms frantically at us.

"Well I guess these disguises didn't work." Peeta says as we reach Gale. All three of us chuckle a little bit still standing in the middle of the train station.

"I wouldn't have recognized you if I hadn't known you would be here. That and you are the only guy who is latched onto the side of a girl." Gale says still laughing slightly

"Ha ha ha, very funny Gale" Peeta retorts

"Hey Catnip, it's been so long!"

"Yeah it's been a while. How's the wedding planning going?" I reply blandly, completely uninterested in anything that has to do with weddings.

"Everything is going smoothly. We have everything ready for Wednesday. Enough about me and the wedding. How are you two doing?"

" We're fine. How are you?" Peeta replies.

"Totally stressed out. Who knew planning a wedding was this much work? Oh of course you guys would." Gale answers laughing at the end.

"We just had a simple little ceremony at our place. What are you planning?" I reply before Peeta can say anything.

"Well apparently here in district two they invite all your 'close friends and relatives' to a huge ceremony and an even bigger reception."

"Oh well that sounds like fun." Peeta says. Just then someone in a trench coat walks by and bumps up against me just hard enough for my sunglasses to fall off and my hood falls back. That's when I hear the shouting of the reporters. They all begin to call out my name as they rush over taking pictures.

"I am going to kill Ari." I snarl between a smile that looks entirely fake.

"Who?" Gale asks dumbly.

"We'll explain it later. Come on we have to go." Peeta declares. He takes my hand and picks up my glasses while taking off his own. Then he stands back up and lets his hood fall down. The reporters have reached us by now and we are beginning to be completely surrounded by them. They see his face and go even more insane with pictures and questions if that is even possible. I then they notice that I'm pregnant and all hell breaks loose.

Gale off to the side of us has found a bit of a breach in the wall of reporters and waves us over. We run to his car and take off as soon as possible.

"Well that was... interesting." Gale states slowly.

"Well that's our life. Fun right?" I say more than a little annoyed.

"It was kinda. Who was that person you said you were going to kill? Ari?" Gale asks

"She was working on the train and sort of walked in on Katniss when she was not in disguise. She was the only one who knew where we were going. So I think it's safe to assume that she leaked the information to the press."

"Oh, is it always like this?"

"We usually only get mobbed in other districts when we visit others and when we have big events that get leaked." I explain.

"Oh well that sounds like it gets old really quickly."

"Yeah when you don't have two seconds to yourself whenever something good or bad happens it gets really old really fast." I state.


	13. Chapter 13

Gale somehow managed to lose the capitol reporters that were following us and got us to our hotel. After a rather comfortable 10 minute car ride and catching up we bade him farewell then went to the front desk. Great here we go.

"Names?"

"We made the reservation under Granger."Peeta says.**(A.N. Yes this is a harry potter reference okay Not the greatest at finding good last names to use!)**

"Oh, Yes" the woman at the desk looks up to hand us our key when she catches sight of us. Her eyes widen and I see her reaching for the phone that is right next to her hand.

"Don't even think about it." I say quietly. Then she ducks her head down quickly.

"Your room is number 254 on the second floor."

"Thank you" Peeta says cordially.

We, well actually Peeta grabs our bags and we head to our room as quickly as possible. Once the door is shut we sit down on the large sofa in the middle of the room. I lay there just observing the room.

Off of this room there is a kitchen and one doorway that I assume leads to a hallway. The living room has one large pull out sofa and two plush arm chairs, as well as a T.V. that is mounted on the wall and a coffee table in the middle of the room.

I grab the remote from the coffee table and turn on the news. Sitting at a desk there is a woman who seems to have the same style as Effie. In fact she looks like Effie as well. Then the name appears at the bottom of the screen and I read that it says: Effie Trinket. _Well that's good for her, she found the perfect job for her._ I think to myself.

My attention is caught yet again by the television. Up in the right hand corner I see a picture, of some people who look very familiar. I quickly pause the television program so we can watch it together.

"Peeta" I call out. He comes bounding into the room because he was back in the bedroom putting our bags away.

"Are you okay?" he asks with concern carved onto his face as he comes over to sit next to me.

"Yes, but guess who made the news?" I say grimly

"Who?" he asks still concerned.

"Us." I say gesturing to the screen that I paused as soon as I saw the picture.

"Oh what did they say? About us?"

"I don't know guess we'll find out." I resume the news and we sit there patiently watching the entire time.

They begin by talking about how they found out from an anonymous source that we were coming here. _Ari_ I think to myself _this is all her fault_. Then they talk about how they found us and then they showed a picture of our hands. We were wearing our wedding bands so they announced that we were married. Then they moved expanded the zoomed picture so that everyone could see that I was pregnant. They wrap things up by telling everyone watching where we are staying.

"Well that was nice." I say sarcastically. "We need to track down that girl. I told her we would if she told anyone."

" There's nothing we can do now. It's already been leaked."

"True" I say quietly not wanting to admit that I was wrong.

"You should get some sleep." he says.

"No"

"Okay. Well since you aren't tired we still haven't talked about names, and it's going to need one you know." he said and I laugh.

"Are you sure because I think it should just be called 'hey you' all its life"

"There we go we'll name it hey you! It'll be perfect" Peeta declares and we both burst out laughing.

"I don't know. I think we should just wait to name it, when we see our little baby for the first time." I say stroking my stomach. I pause for a moment "Agreed?" I ask him.

"Agreed." he confirms.

_**Okay so I need you to tell me if I made any errors anywhere throughout my story. Leave a review and tell me the chapter, paragraph and any other things that would help me locate it. Thanks! **__**Thank you to Anime Princess who did exactly that and helped make my story better!**_

_**Also when I get up to 20 reviews I will post my next chapter! Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor! **_

* * *

_**Okay so I had an idea! I want people who love this story and want to see an update. I want to do a little contest, you fans can write a chapter about how Katniss found out she was expecting! You just write it and send it to me through the private messaging thing! Okay so that was my Idea. Get to writing if you want to!**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Peeta wake up." I say shaking him.

"What is it are you okay?" he asks waking up abruptly.

"I'm fine. We have to get ready. Get up."I say agitated.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about going to Gale and Amethyst's house for lunch."

"Yeah I kind of figured." I reply kissing his forehead before getting up to go get a shower. Before I can actually get up out of the bed Peeta grabs my wrist and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Now that was a much better wake up" he tells me happily.

"I'll try to remember that one" I reply laughing slightly.

We roll out of bed then eat a quick breakfast. Then we get dressed. Once we are ready to go we decide to head out so that we can have plenty of time to fight the idiotic Capitol press.

When we get outside we find that there are only two camera men and one reporter. Rather than the swarm from the other day. They are looking at us and we just ignore them until we recognize who the reporter is.

"Effie?" I ask questioningly.

"Katniss, Peeta, do you mind if I ask you a few question?" She asks in her usual capitol accent, holding a microphone up to us.

"I guess but just five minutes we are in a bit of a hurry." Peeta tells the small group.

"Okay that is all the time I need." Effie replies then waves the camera crew over and tells them to start filming. "So Katniss, Peeta, how long have you two been married?"

"We got married 10 years ago." Peeta replies chuckling, obviously remembering the wedding day that seems like it was so long ago.

* * *

_We had a very small ceremony with only the closest friends from town and my mother of course. I met him at the altar wearing a flowing white gown. Haymitch being the closest thing I had to a father at that point gave me away. __Most of the ceremony went by in a blur until we got to our vows, those I remember very clearly._

_When Peeta spoke he said to me "I have loved you since I was five, I always dreamed of this day and now that it is finally here I can tell you the things I longed to for so long,  
I have died everyday waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this One step closer And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more we've both been touched by the same flame Don't worry, I've got you, I won't let you burn You and I got played by the same game We're in it, together, for better or worse If you want to fly, leave this world with me We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity Hold on to me tight, when it all falls down"_

_Then when it was my turn I was so glad that I had rehearsed what I was going to say because I was so nervous I was almost shaking. I looked into his eyes and spoke " I wish I could say I loved you for as long as you have loved me but I can honestly say, before you I never thought I could let anyone in Before you I was waiting for my life to begin, you are the proof that love is beautiful you are the truth something unusual you are my fire you're burning like the sun you are the only one, I've surrendered to the feeling inside I look in to your eyes and rewind, When you're broken, and you're shattered Love will save you from disaster You can take my heart, if yours won't beat We're forever unstoppable"_

_Then we kissed and the world seemed to stop. When we pulled apart the people there clapped. _

_Later that night we did our toasting and fell asleep in each other's arms_

* * *

"Katniss?" Peeta asks me.

"Oh what? Sorry."

"How's everything with the baby?" Effie asks me. I look over to see the red light on the camera and realize that it has been filming the entire time.

"Oh, It's just great, except for when it decides to play soccer with my ribs or stand on my bladder." I say chuckling and glancing over to Peeta who's just standing there.

"Oh so you don't know the gender?" Effie asks.

"No." I reply simply.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?"

"We decided to name it when he or she's born." Peeta replies gathering me in his arms and attempting to put his arms around what used to be my waist but now is a giant balloon.

"Oh well that is a great Idea, now may I ask when it's due?"

"In less than a week." I tell her.

"Oh my, where are you going exactly that you're in such a hurry?" she asks.

"We're meeting with an old friend for lunch." Peeta tells her.

"Would that happen to be Gale Hawthorne?" She asks slyly.

"Yes how do you know?" I ask dumbstruck as to how she could have found out. Well duh, he picked you up from the train station. Crap that means they must know WHY we're here.

"Well his wedding is in a few days isn't it?" She asks us.

"Yes" I reply

"Will you be attending?" She asks enthusiastically.

"Yes we will, be but now we have to go so, goodbye Effie." Peeta says, turning to walk away.

"Bye you two! Have fun!" She calls to our backs as we head down the street to Gale's house.

* * *

**Okay so how did you like it? I would like to say that I used the lyrics from A Thousand Years and Forever Unstoppable for Peeta's vows and Only One and Forever Unstoppable for Katniss's. Still waiting to see if anyone is interested in the challenge writing. **

**If you are interested in it please e-mail me at elpartidodelhambre so that I don't cancel it. If you have any interest then e-mail me by Monday and the contest ends on Friday so get to writing! Happy writing and may the odds be ever in you favor!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Okay so I won't be able to update for like a week after this because I have to go to my grandpa's funeral :'. I just wanted to get this out to you before I went to my grandma's house for the funeral on Wednesday. Okay well that was depressing, on with the story... **_

We finally arrived at Gale's house and knocked on the door. After a few minutes both Gale and his fiancée came and greeted us at the door.

"Hello..." she began to say. I couldn't tell what she was surprised about until I mentally reminded myself that I was the Mockingjay and, now after all of that, heavily pregnant standing on her doorstep.

"Hello, I don't believe that I've caught your name." Peeta says extending his hand for her to shake.

"Oh yes, I'm Amethyst. Nice to meet you Peeta, Katniss." Amethyst says shaking his hand.

"Well I think right about now would be a good time to ask if you would like to come in." Gale says sardonically.

"Well... Let me think... Yes" I say pretending to think about it.

"Oh, whatever would make me think that Catnip?" He asks pretending to be clueless. I smacked his arm on the way in the door as he stepped inside. "Is that any way to treat your host?" He said pretending to be highly offended by my actions.

"Oh, I am so terribly sorry for my lack of manners!" I exclaim looking to Peeta and laughing. _Ah Effie, if you could see me now!_ I thought to myself.

"So how have you been?" I ask Gale.

"Oh, pretty good. How about you?"

"Well Okay I guess. " I say. Then Amethyst turns to Peeta and asks how he is.

"Just perfect." He tells her looking over to me. I find myself blushing lightly turn away.

It's then that I really start to see what his house looks like. It's just like mine was, in design but has all high end furniture. I didn't realize until now, he lives in Victor's Village. I thought I recognized the woman whom he was engaged to but I didn't know from where.

"What would you like to drink?" Gale asked us.

"Water" Peeta and I said simultaneously. _Kind of creepy how we do that now,_ I thought to myself.

"Okay" he replied laughing. Then he disappeared into the kitchen as we made our way to the couch and sat down.

I got as comfortable as I could with the planet of a stomach I have. I leaned back onto Peeta's shoulder and was relaxing when Amethyst decided to ask me about the baby.

"So how many days until your due exactly?"

"Umm, Four days?" I said looking to Peeta to double check.

"No it's, umm, I think it's today actually." He informs me.

"I thought... well that makes sense doesn't it. We left on Thursday and it's Tuesday... so, yeah..." I say thinking out loud.

"Oh okay then." Just then Gale reenters the room and sits down next his soon to be wife.

"So what were you talking about?"

"Just the baby." I say as nonchalantly as I can.

"Oh? What about it?" He asks intrigued.

"Like the fact that I'm due today apparently."

"Katniss! Ugh, you have got to be kidding me." He exclaims exasperatedly.

"What?" I ask.

"Why did you come? You shouldn't be out at a party. You need to be resting or something like that!"

"That's what I _tried _to tell her, but she was dead set on coming. She said that you 'would only get married once' and 'I have to be there'." Peeta said laughing. I scowl at him which just makes him laugh l get in some more scowling before Peeta starts apologizing. "Sorry, you just look so cute when you scowl."

"Whatever." I say rolling my eyes.

"You ready for lunch?" Gale asks the three of us. We all nod and we move into the dining room.

During lunch we all laugh and catch up. Apparently Amethyst is in fact a victor from the games. She was from the year before Peeta and I won the first time. She was from two and therefore trained to win the games. I can sort of see how Gale thought she was like me. We laughed at just about everything at the same times.

As we walk out the door and Gale says goodbye an odd thought strikes me. Why is he acting like he didn't show up at our house three months ago?

I was just about to say something to him when he abruptly said goodbye and closes the door before I can say anything to him about it.

Peeta apparently noticed that I was a little... off. We began to walk back to the hotel when he asks me "Are you okay?"

"It's just... did something seem I don't know... off about Gale?" I asked him inquisitively.

"No... not that I can think of, though I haven't known him for as long as you have so maybe he is acting weird." He said poking at me when he talked about me knowing Gale longer.

"He just seemed to... I don't know... not remember showing up at our house... and inviting us." I told him.

_**Well there's your update for the week. I won't be able to update until at least Wednesday or Thursday. I have a really good plan that I thought up late in the night a few nights ago. Okay so going to try not to depress you any more about the whole 'my grandpa died and I have to go to his funeral' thing.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Well here's the next chapter. The Buttercup thing is sort of based off of Ramona and Besus.**_

"Here let me help."

"NO, I can do this." I snap back at him.

"Okay." Peeta replies sounding very hurt.

"It's just too much. I'm pregnant not disabled okay? I can do just about everything I could before I got pregnant. I don't need your help to get my crap for a shower!" I scream at him. Then, before I have yet another mood swing and start feeling bad, I snatch up the shower stuff I was collecting before.

I walk over to the bathroom as quickly as I can, which is not that fast considering how big my stomach is, this would be really comical if I weren't so pissed right now. When I reach it I slam the door and lock it knowing perfectly well that Peeta would be in here, to apologize, when I got out if I didn't.

I strip down and examine myself in the mirror for a second before getting disgusted and turning away to step in the already running shower. I stand there lost in thought, somehow my mind travels to when Buttercup died.

It was a week after Gale had left. Peeta had just left for work at the bakery after making me promise that I wouldn't do anything too strenuous. I was walking down the stairs to the basement with his little bowl of food. Just as I reached the last step I knew something was wrong, it didn't feel... right in the basement and something was off. I walked to the counter and put down the bowl. Then I began to study the surroundings to see what was off. That's when I saw him.

He was lying in the little bed I had ordered from the Capitol for him, seeing that Peeta and my wealth could only buy luxury items, completely still. Not moving at all. I ran to him and scooped up the lifeless body up in my arms. I just sat there crying into his fur until I heard the door open. I stood still clutching the mangy old cat for dear life and walked up the stairs as best as I could with my stomach getting in the way. Just as I came around the corner and caught sight of Peeta sitting on the couch. Spread out looking exhausted from a hard day of work.

"Peeta..." I said walking closer to him. He turned around and looked at me.

"Katniss what's wrong?" He asked me. In response I just nodded to the blob of fur in my arms that's resting on my stomach. Another wave of sobs coursed through my body as he stood and tried to take Buttercup away from me. "Katniss..."

"He's dead!" I yelled interrupting him immediately followed by more tears but all the while I continued to mutter "Dead, dead, dead". He stayed silent and wrapped his arms around me. We just stood there, me crying and Peeta trying to comfort me for several hours.

When that was all over we had a small ceremony and buried the mangy old cat in the backyard.

I'm jarred back to reality as the water becomes scalding hot and I hear the faint sound of a toilet flushing. I jump out of the shower, just about literally, and grab my towel. Then as quickly as I can I get dressed and walk out of the bathroom still mad.

"Did you do that?" I ask harshly.

"Only thing I could think of to get you out of there, you've been in the shower for like twenty minutes" he tells me casually. "Sorry by the way." he adds sheepishly.

I roll my eyes and am about to go to bed when the phone rings. I walk over and pick it up. "Hello?" I ask irritated.

"Um, we just wanted to make sure everything was okay up there. We had some complaints about yelling and door slamming?"

"Yes it's fine, goodbye" I snap and quickly hang up the phone. Peeta then decides it would be convenient time to walk into our bedroom.

"Who was that?" He asks me.

"Just the main desk, they had some complaints about yelling and door slamming." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh okay."

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to bed. We have another big, big, big day tomorrow." I say rolling my eyes. I crawl under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

I'm sitting in a chair in a sea of people in the middle of the Justice hall. There are red and white roses adorning all of the available surfaces. Just when the room falls silent as the large double doors open to reveal the wedding party.

Gale and his groom's men proceed down the aisle and come to a halt when he gets to the stage he stops and turns around looking down the aisle expectantly. The bridesmaids make their way down to the stage. Then when the doors open a second time everyone turns, expecting to see the bride, instead of Amethyst walking down the aisle we see President Snow waltzing down to where Peeta and I sit.

He stops in front of us and turns around. Gale comes to join him at my side, but before anything happens to either of us Gale stooped and picked me up then took me from the room.

"Gale what is he going to do to him?" I ask as he sets me down in a room down to the hall.

"I don't know. He just promised me that-" his explanation was interrupted by a scream from Peeta.

"Gale you have to help him." I say trying to get up.

"You know I can't and I won't. If I try to stop him he'll kill you, too."

"Don't let Snow kill Peeta. Please!"I yell yet again trying to get up. Yet this time Gale pushes me down more forcibly. "Please, please, please" I moan as he pushes onto the floor and pins me down.

"Katniss, what happened?" Peeta asks me hugging me close.

"Sn-snow he-he was torturing you- at the wedding." I told him in-between sobs. "I-I think Gale was in on it, he-he took me a-away from you an-and" I couldn't continue with what I assumed had happened between Gale and I.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Katniss. It was just a dream, a nightmare. It didn't happen, won't happen, if I can help it."

_**Okay so I just HAD to have them fight. And I had a genius idea for the next chapter. Well the funeral was yesterday. I was steel faced most of the time so I kinda knew what Katniss felt like all those times she had to put on that happy facade when she was dying inside, okay... I'll update as soon as I can until then NIGHT NIGHT SLEEP TIGHT DON'T LET THE BED BUGS BITE, AND DON'T LET THEM EAT MY DOUGHNUTS, as my sister would say.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay so I'm sorry that I've been taking so long updating any of my stories but I've recently started using and am loving it! If you want to chat with me then my interests are Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen, the hunger games, Mockingjay, and dance! So I guess I'm sending you out on an omegle hunt! First one to find me gets a hint for the next chapter! Won't be on till Monday though... Happy hunting and may the odds be ever in your favor!**_

"Katniss, Katniss sweetie wake up" I listen to find where his voice is coming from. When I do I put my hand on his face, just feeling around smacking him a bit. "Katniss what are you doing?"

"Trying to find the snooze button." I groan rolling to my other side so that I'm facing him, with much difficulty, on the other side of the bed.

"Good morning to you too" He says leaning in to kiss me. I just grunt at him seeing as I am _not_ a morning person. "Well then" he says with a fake offended voice. I just smile at him and give him another kiss then get up out of bed walking towards the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower?"

"But you took one last night."

"Well... I more of just stood there thinking..."

"Close enough." Peeta says too perky.

"I'm taking a shower."

"Okay just don't take too long." He says after I get my stuff and head in.

I take a quick shower and head back out in another set of pajamas. Looking like an idiot I throw my dirty clothes in a pile on the floor while Peeta laughs at me.

"What?"

"Just you"

"What about me?"

"You just took a shower and you're still wearing pajamas."

"I don't want to put my dress on yet." I said sort of whining.

"Okay that would make sense." He crosses the room and hugs me tightly. "So what time do we need to leave?

"In an hour."

"Okay I'll take my shower now then."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"You ready yet?" I call out to Peeta.

"Yeah, just a second" He responds.

"Come on we need to go! I've been waiting like ten minutes on you!" I yell standing and walking to the door. He comes out tying his orange tie that matches my dress. "Love the tie by the way." I say chuckling.

"Oh why thank you. You look amazing." He says to me. I look down to what I'm wearing, a simple strapless light orange dress that flows freely to just below my knees it was the only one that I didn't feel like I was going to have to kill someone if I had to wear it, and shrugged.

"More like an orange cow..."

"No if anything you look like the sun, and the sun it beautiful and radiant, so are you." He tells me strictly.

"Okay well we need to leave." I tell him avoiding the subject of my looks.

"Where's the wedding?"

"The old justice building."

"Oh well, okay, we should get going then" he says opening the door.

Luckily we got a hotel that was just down the street from the old justice building so we just walked a block and were there. When we got to the doors I could sense that something was off. When we walked into the room the smell of Snow's roses overpowered me and made my stomach flip, just like when we were in the capitol and I was the only one affected by the sickly smell. I must turn a shade of green because Peeta takes me to go find a bathroom before I puke all over the place. We reach it and I vomit into the toilet.

"I'll go find someone and tell them you're sick so they can tell Gale or something." He tells me backing out of the room but before he can I get up and fix my dress.

"No I'm fine, and even if I wasn't I wouldn't have come all this way to not go to his wedding."

I take his hand and we walk to our seats. To my surprise we're sitting right up in the front row, but we're away from the aisle so I feel better. The music starts to play and Gale walks up followed by his groom's men and the bride's maids. We all stand for the bride but we don't expect happens next.

A bomb detonates in the middle of the aisle the entire building to quivers and several people fall down I remain standing only because of my tight grip on Peeta's arm. Then the door is thrown open and a confident Amethyst walks down the aisle wearing jeans a t-shirt and a jacket. Peeta turns to face me and just as he's about to take me out of the room Gale and his 'fiancée' walk over to us.

"What's going on?" I ask frightened.

"Don't try to leave you two the doors are all locked. I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time..." Amethyst says.

"Opportunity to do what?" Peeta asks.

"To kill you." She says bluntly. At this my grip on him tightens even more.

"Why? What did we ever do to you?" I ask astonished. Gale just looks away and tries to see if anyone got hurt.

"Oh I'm not allowed to hurt _you_." She sneers at me. "but I want to get back at you for what you did to my family."

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks her dumbfounded. "We don't know who you even are"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly the last time we met. Hello I'm Amethyst Lorrels. My brother was Cato, Uncle was Brutus, and my family was killed by the Capitol the year you won." She jeers at us. " I too won the games, the year before you and because of you my entire family is dead."

I stand there astonished not having any words come to mind. That's when I feel a sharp pain rippling through my stomach. I grunt but try to turn it into a cough, unsuccessfully. Peeta turns towards me at the same time Gale does.

_**I told you I had something planned! Bet you didn't see that coming! Bombs at a wedding! I am a genius. Okay so REVIEWS ARE AMAZING! SO REVIEW! I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to update till Monday or Tuesday because I'm spending a week at my grandparents'. Happy reviewing and may the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Okay so I'm sorry for taking so long but I just couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go... I still really don't so I'll just go with it... Last night I had the weirdest dream. I was just in a pool with my friends when it like became red and everyone else was dead. They were actually Infirni or something like that you know from harry potter and we died... really happy dream right? Well happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor!**_

"Katniss are you okay?" Peeta asks in his now usual overly concerned voice. I attempt to ignore him and listen to whatever Amethyst is saying but he won't drop it. "Katniss? Are you okay?"

"I just need to sit down my back's killing me. Your kid also decided it'd be a good time to start kicking at my ribs." I say and Amethyst stops talking.

"Why is it always my kid when the baby decides to kick you? Or make you uncomfortable in some other way?" He asks in an irritated voice.

"It just is okay. Now if you would, _help me sit down_." I say harshly.

"Not until you give me the real reason why you're uncomfortable." He says crossing his arms over his chest. I look to Gale for help but he just holds his hands up in a silent surrender. I want to yell in his face so badly right now but I know I can't.

I take a deep breath and tell him what is mostly the truth. "The bomb really freaked out our kid I just really need to sit down. Please..." I say looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He broke just like he always does and helped me sit on the chair just behind me. "Gale why did you agree to this horrid plan?" I ask him once seated.

"She wanted to kill you both but I told her I would help only if you could live."

"Still you could have stopped her"

"No I couldn't have, she would have found someone else to help her and then it wouldn't matter to her, you would have had to die..."

"So why are we the target of your wrath" I say turning to Amethyst.

"Well right after the 73rd games, mine, my family was taken by President Snow and held in the prison under his home. My brother and I were all that were left..."

"Who is your brother and why does it matter to us?"

"Well he_ was _Cato. That is until you killed him. The only reason he volunteered was because that was the only way to get back our family" she continues to rant about how he was killed by us and so in turn we killed her family, blah, blah, blah. We deserve to die, blah, blah, blah...

"Wait, so you're telling us that since we didn't die then we need to die now? That is total crap." Peeta says incredulously.

"Yes, you didn't die then so now I have to take matters into my own hands." Amethyst states flatly.

"So since we lived and he died we will die? It doesn't matter that we took down the very evil that destroyed your family? That we do, in fact, know what it's like to have someone we love taken from us, never to return? That we had devoted our own lives to bringing down the capitol and President Snow who should have been who you should really be blaming? That we have been through hell and back because of the Capitol and President Snow too? Peeta was hijacked by Snow and you don't see me going and hunting down the nurse who did it or the person who gave him the idea." I scream at her. Well that didn't go planned at all. Peeta and Gale just stand there staring at me like I've just lost my mind. Then I come to realize that no one has left. The entirety of the wedding guests are staring at me as well. Amethyst breaks away and begins to converse with someone. He nods quickly and begins to lead people out of the building. I feel all the muscles in my stomach tense and feel a more painful stab run the length of my torso. I grit my teeth and make no noise this time so as to not alert anyone.

"Well if you would, follow me." She states leaving through a hall turning swiftly to the side.

"Come on" Gale says offering me his hand. I ignore it and hold mine out for Peeta. "Follow me. I know where she's going."

"Whatever" I say rolling my eyes , while Peeta takes my hand, and I struggle to get up. "Where are we going?" I ask totally annoyed.

"You'll see" he tells us.

"Why can't you just tell us Gale? We both know what's probably going to happen. I just want to know where we're going. Pleeeeseeee!" I beg. _Wow you're actually begging to get to something out of Gale, I've never had to do that before... _Just then I start crying. We all know that both of us won't be getting out of this one together. _Stop thinking like that, you did it before you can do it again,_ I tell myself. Peeta lets go of my hand and puts his arm around my shoulder giving me a reassuring squeeze. My tears vanish just as quickly as they came.

"You're not going to like it. So I'm just not going to tell you." He says looking grave. That means one thing and one thing alone: Where we're going is nowhere near a good place...

And I hate Amethyst for doing this to us.

_**Ohhhhhhhh So what do you think? I totally loved all the reviews for the last chapter! I totally love you all! So just keep reading and reviewing. The next chapter should be up some time in the next week so wait for it! I also want to know what you think I should call Amethyst. It just seems to repetitive to call her Amethyst all the time. I'll be waiting for the reviews... I would love to have some PMs about what YOU think should happen. I do have a plan though but if you have a bit of a plan for it... So happy not dying and may the odds be ever in your favor.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Wow 41 reviews! Thank you all! I'm an admin on a THG fan page and if you have a Fanfiction that you would want me to suggest yours on there then send me a PM saying what story/stories and I'll read them, just no hayfie stuff I don't ship Haymitch and Effie so I won't read it. Okay so back to my story! Happy reading and may the odds be ever in your favor!**_

When we finally reach the room we're going to Gale opens a door and shoves Peeta inside.

"What are you doing?" I yell at Gale. He simply takes my arm and takes me to the next door. Inside there's a chair, and a window into the next room.

I see Peeta standing near the door looking confused. Then I look to see Amethyst standing next to a table that looks just like the ones we were forced to lay on in the Capitol before the games. With the metal along the outside, and a light coming from the center of it. She waves him over to it and he lays down like he knows he's supposed to.

"What is she going to do to him?" I ask turning to Gale who is standing in the corner of the room.

"I honestly have no idea... I do know that she'll torture him before she kills him... I'm sorry" He says to me.

"Gale what the hell! Why didn't you stop her?" I yell at him, waving my arms around me.

"She would have found another way to do this. All I wanted to do was protect you Katniss... protect you." He states trailing off towards the end.

"Gale, no, I know that you just wanted to help me but, do you honestly think this is what's best for me? Having my husband murdered right in front of m-ah" I say breaking off at the end as yet another pain ripples through my middle. I reach out for something to grab during the moment that it lasts and I find Gale's hand in my own.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" He asks looking into my face trying to find an answer to his question no doubt. I just ignore him as the pain persists and clutch my stomach. He seems to put two and two together. "Katniss is it the baby?" He asks, voice full of concern and anxiety.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, fine, fine" I say whispering the last few words.

He shakes his head "Katniss, you are in labor aren't you?" He asks me as if I were a young child getting caught after doing something bad. "You shouldn't be here"

I ignore him completely and sit in the chair Gale had placed in front of the window to the other room. It's funny though, Peeta doesn't seem to be able to see me... I let thoughts drift through my mind, because if I have time to think about the un important things then I ,and Peeta, aren't really in danger. I look through the glass and see Peeta still laying on the table.

Gale walks over to the other side of the room and presses a button. The room on the other side of the glass begins to fill with a conversation.

**Conversation time!**

"Gale I have some news for you." I say. _I never said that! What is going on? I haven't said that in years!_

"What is it Catnip?" He asks in an endearing voice.

"Well, we're having a baby!" I exclaim happily.

His chortling laughter comes from the speaker, right above Peeta. "So it's not baker boy's?" He asks still laughing.

"Oh of course not, are you serious Gale? Heavens no! It makes me shudder just thinking about it" My voice says. I know I have never, NEVER, had this conversation in my life, let alone said anything like it.

**Real time**

I stand up out of the chair, with a great amount of difficulty, and waddled over to where Gale was standing in the corner.

"Gale what the hell is this! Why are you playing a conversation that NEVER happened! If I weren't pregnant right now you would be so dead. Turn it off! I don't want him to think what you wish were true, and ISN'T! I can't believe you could do that!" I scream at him advancing further, backing him up against the wall.

"Katniss, there's only one other thing I can play. You won't like it any better, but if I don't then we'll both be killed. I'm sorry" He says flicking the switch to the off position and turning on the other one.

My sobs begin to come out of the speakers and I see Peeta's eyes go wide. He had managed to fight off an episode. He was now listening to me crying, seemingly unable to take it anymore he sits up looking at Amethyst.

"What are you doing to her?!" He shouts at her. "What are you doing to Katniss?"

"Well let's just say that she's watching you now. She knows that you know the truth. And she'll be punished later if you don't cooperate. Now lay back down." She commands and he begrudgingly follows. "Now what shall I do to you? I've been thinking about carving some of my sketches into your face, or maybe your chest? I have so many ideas. I just need to pick one..." Peeta lays as still as possible because Amethyst now has her knife on his throat, anticipating his next move.

"What are you going to do to Katniss? She's still crying. Why can't I see her!" He yells and only now do I realize that I am now crying, and quite loudly. Gale is still standing cautiously by the panel that controls the sounds that come from the speakers.

_**Okay so not much of a cliffy like I was planning but I will tell you that the conversation was faked. Peeta is the biological father I just had to have that clarified for some of you who might be confused... I would like to say that I have started school so I don't have much time to type. However I do have the chapters written just not on the computer... I'll try to update during the week but it'll be on weekends mostly because I'm taking advanced classes and have homework every night. Happy living and may the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A guest posted this **__**"**__**You have a good story idea. But your writing is choppy and hard to follow. You devote chapters on end to "fillers" but when the action happens you give it a sentence or two. I have no idea how Katniss progressed so quickly in her**____**pregnancy**____**or why she had the "connection" with Peeta in the first chapter. You need to take the time to pull this out and write a whole story instead of fragmented ideas and blurbs. Details can be your friend if used properly. Try to make your reader feel involved in what is happening. There is a good idea here, but you need to put the work in to pull it together."**_

_**In response I would just like to say "Yes it has a lot of fillers, yes it can be a bit choppy, and yes I really didn't devote myself so much to this but I am trying. I am trying to make my readers feel involved but I don't really have all that much time that I can totally devote to this. For the record I was just sort of trying out the whole 'connection thing' and that was in chapter 3 not one." I am not targeting you I just want to explain myself. I'm in school so I write when I can where I can. I do have an ending planned out but I changed the story half way through so I'm working on it.**_

_**I will respond to any and all of your questions and complaints. I really like constructive criticism so if you don't think something is right tell me if not in a comment then just PM me okay!**_

_**I am so sorry for not updating this like I know I should have! I just got sort of wrapped up in my other story Taken Away and in the book I am currently working on. It's more of just for the hell of it but I do feel like I'm not a total loser and have no time because of the book and stuff... Okay well I actually had to read the end of the last chapter just to figure out what the heck I was doing but now I'm back! To the person who said that I don't write action very well it was sort of just because I was rushing the last chapter. If you want some action then read Taken Away! It gets awesome! Back to the story!**_

Katniss POV **(I think it will be her POV for the rest of the story)**

I watch the door swing closed as Gale rushes from the room and see him reappear on the other side of the glass that Peeta was previously punching. There is some rushed conversation as I walk backwards away from the small window and the unconscious Amethyst laying on the floor.

A searing pain runs the length of my stomach and I collapse into the chair by the microphone Gale used earlier to get Amethyst into the room. I contemplate using it but by the time I decide to I'm breathing heavily and can't seem to get rid of the pain and that's when I realize what's happening, I'm having my baby.

Peeta and Gale come back into the room and while Gale starts pulling Amethyst to her feet and putting her in a chair Peeta just stands in the doorway for a moment trying to process the scene I suppose.

I don't realize that I'm crying until Peeta comes over to where I sit on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Katniss? Sweetie what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asks taking my face in his hands. I shake my head no as I try to move my lips to tell him what's going on but all that comes out is a sob. "Katniss? Is it the baby? What's- Oh my gosh the baby! It's coming isn't it?" He exclaims then looks over to where Gale is now tying Amethyst to the chair. "Gale what are we supposed to do?" He calls to him.

"Well we're getting the hell out of here. Use the phone over there and call the hospital so they know we're coming." He states calmly still tying up Amethyst.

"No we are not going to the hospital!" I shriek through the pain that is slowly diminishing.

"Katniss we have to go." Peeta calmly tells me.

"No I don't want to go there. The needles and the sterile... No I'm not going there." I say tears streaming from my eyes yet again.

"Katniss honey we can't have the baby her. We need to go to the hospital." Peeta sooths as he smoothes my hair down on the back of my neck.

"I still don't want to go. Please just don't make me go" I say before I start sobbing uncontrollably again. The pain has disappeared and now I'm just left with the blinding fear over come me. _This baby is coming, it's all real now, _I think. _This is really going to happen. Oh gosh, no, no, no, I can't do this, this can't happen, I can't have this baby._

Before I realize what's happening I blurt out what I was just thinking "I can't have this baby!" I yell while Peeta is still looking over to where Gale is. His head snaps back to me and I can see the fear etched on his own face, just as I know it must look on mine.

"Katniss... I know you're scared but so am I. We just have to... to... Gale what do we have to do?" He asks turning to face him once more.

"Well we need to leave before she wakes up and then just take it from there." He states calmly like he's done this a million times before.

Once Amethyst is successfully tied to the chair, ten minutes later, Gale walks over to the corner Peeta and I are still in.

"Catnip, you okay? Can you stand?" He asks crouching down to where he's eye level with me.

"I don't know but I'll try." I say as both he and Peeta stand and take my hands. I'm almost up when my knees collapse under me causing me to fall to the ground. "That'll be a no" I say laughing at my current predicament.

"What is so funny?" Gale asks.

"It's just, you two are... never mind." I say.

"Okay well you still need to get you out of here." Gale turns to meet Peeta's gaze and they both take one of my arms and sling them around their shoulders and hold me up so that my feet hardly touch the ground as they walk.

After some time walking we reach the top of the stairs we had come up earlier and I know there is no way we are getting down those. They seem to spiral down at a really steep angle, steeper than I remember when we were walking up them, and they seem to disappear into nothingness.

"Is this the only way down?" I ask as they let me go and I lean on the railing just at the landing.

"Well there is the service elevator but it doesn't work anymore... some idiot broke it last year" Gale says with a concentrative look on his face. "Looks like they'll have to just come to us. Come on we need to get out of the hall." Gale tells us. They pull me to my feet and we walk to a door not far from us.

No sooner do we reach the doorway but there is a small barely audible pop. Some warm water runs down my leg and spreads in a puddle on the floor. Peeta's eyes look to mine then to the water on the floor.

"Katniss-" he starts only to be cut off by my squeal of pain.

Gale snaps us both back to our senses by picking me up and dragging me into the room and laying on the bed. A blinding pain runs up my side and over my stomach instantly and I have no real way to question what is going on in the room.

"Well this is going to be a bit awkward... but I need to check to see how far along you are..." Gale says looking at me.

"Isn't it obvious you moron? I'm freaking about to have this kid!" I yell through the pain.

"I need to see how far you're dilated." He says looking awkwardly at me. "I mean I helped deliver my sister so I know a few things..." Gale looks at Peeta and then back to me.

"I don't care. Just make it stop." I yell at him. The pain is not leaving nearly as fast as the other contractions. I really don't even notice as he checks me to see how much longer I'll have to endure this horrible part of life. "How the hell do people do this? It's torture! Make it stop! Please..." I reach for Peeta and begin to cry.

"It's okay honey, it's okay, you're doing great. You'll be fine, we'll be just fine." He sooths me. I take his hand and hold it in a death grip.

_**Well there you go I updated finally! Next chapter will be up whenever and stuff. If you review then when I start to type up the next chapter I'll PM you some of it!**_


	21. Last Chapter

_**Hey my avid readers! I'm sorry for having such a long AN at the beginning of the last chapter so I'll keep it short. **_

_**Okay so I want you to realize that I deleted a chapter... this is highly important to my ending of the story! You will understand soon my pretties you will understand...**_

_**I really have never been pregnant, I'm only 15, so I'm not entirely sure if really any of this is accurate so don't be all like 'that would never happen' 'that's so unrealistic' cause I'm just sort of making this an educated guess as to what would be happening.**_

_**So much for short! Read now!**_

"It hurts! Why can't it just stop? " I ask no one in particular. My stomach seems like it's been set on fire and is now being stabbed with millions of needles. No I've felt both of those things and this is about a trillion times worse.

"Katniss, it doesn't look like you'll be having the baby any time soon so I'm going to go a little down the hall and call the hospital to have them get us. Okay?" Gale states.

"Whatever, just hurry up I don't want to be here anymore." I whine. The pain slowly, grudgingly slowly, ebbs away until I only feel a dull to moderate ache in my core.

"So you'd be fine going to the hospital then?" Peeta asks me jokingly.

"They have morphling I'm good with that." I tell him in all seriousness.

"Okay we're going to meet them on the roof. They'll pick us up and take us to the hospital." Gale says confidently as he walks in the room.

"How are we going to 'meet them on the roof'? And how will they pick us up?" Peeta asks.

"They are going to pick us up in a hovercraft and we'll just have to take the stairs." Both Peeta and I look at Gale with the most incredulous look imaginable.

"What are you talking about? What stairs?" I ask finally.

"We're on the top floor so we'll just take the stairs up to the roof, the only problem is that they're on the other end of the building..." Gale trails off.

"Well we better get moving then" Peeta says calmly.

"Can you walk?" Gale asks me.

"Yeah I think so." I tell him honestly.

The two men pry me out of the bed and help me onto my feet as we begin to walk, them half supporting me as we go along. Once out the door a strange thought hits me.

"Gale how do you know all of this stuff about delivering babies? I know you helped with your sister but you were 14 then." I tell him while my eyebrows scrunch up in thought.

"Oh, yeah I totally forgot about that, Part of the training every soldier had to go through was a first aide course and then everyone who passed that had to learn how to deal with unlikely but highly dangerous situations. Yes, delivering babies were among the many." He tells me not looking toward me.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. " Peeta finally offers up. "What I still don't get is why there were so many beds in that room..."

"They would take the top 20 tribute candidates and house them here for a month before the reaping and weed out the weakest of them" Gale states flatly. "That was only the men's room."

I stop after a few more yards of walking and grit my teeth. "Katniss honey, do you want us to carry you?"

"Just a bit further..." I tell them.

"Katniss?" I hear Peeta's voice from afar. I feel as though I'm being dragged out of my body and into a different place. "Katniss" I hear the voice coming closer. "Katniss."

I open my eyes and realize this was all a dream. I wasn't kidnapped by Gale and some strange woman I don't really remember. I'm not about to have a baby in the district two justice building. And most importantly of all Peeta wasn't almost murdered by some coldhearted woman.

"Katniss, thank goodness you're alright." Peeta says worriedly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I question softly.

"Katniss you've been in a coma for over three months month. You were in a coma. " He asks ill at ease.

"What happened?" I ask taking his head in my hands feeling the beard that he has managed to grow at some time during my coma and looking deep into his eyes so that I can never forget them.

"All I know is that I came home from the bakery and you were just lying there on the couch, unconscious. Don't do that to me again. You scared me so bad. The doctors said that you weren't going to make it, but my mom was right" He tells me tears filling his eyes.

"What do you mean that your mother was right?" I ask him wiping away the tears from his face.

"Before the first games, she-she said that you were a survivor. She was right. I'd be so lost without you. Don't leave me." He tells me burying his face into my shoulder. The ends of his beard tickle my collar bone.

"I'll stay with you." I tell him the sides of my mouth creeping up into a smile.

"Always?" He questions looking up to me with eyes that make him look like a little kid. His face a mixture of many different emotions, happiness, sorrow, and most of all worry.

"Always." I conclude. He backs away from me a bit so that our eyes meet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks voice full of worry and sorrow.

"Tell you what?" I ask him incredulously.

"About the baby?" He says eyebrows crinkling together.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"They brought you in and ran some usual tests and the only abnormal thing was that you were pregnant. So you didn't know?" He tells me, eyes full of compassion.

"I didn't but... never mind." I start. That explains why I faintly remember laying down and taking a nap but I didn't remember getting up... So none of that was real and it won't happen.

"What is it?" Peeta asks intrigued.

"Well evidently while I was in the coma. I had a dream of sorts... and in the dream I told you I was pregnant and then eventually, well I just about had the baby but I woke up, more or less." I say looking around the room.

There's white everywhere and the only place I see no white is the stands holding many different machines. I'm in the one place that I hate the most, well the place that is still around that I wind up in every five minutes I think, a hospital.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're awake sweetheart. Now if you don't mind could you two separate so that your doctor can come check your vitals? Thanks for not showing too much PDA" Haymitch sneers at me.

"Well hello to you too" I leer at him.

The doctor comes in and checks my vitals and decides that it would be okay if I were monitored just a few more days then I could be sent home.

"You're here real or not real?" Peeta questions me.

"Real" I say smiling.

"You love me real or not real?" He asks.

"Real Peeta. That'll always be real."

_**THE END!**_

_**I'm done now! How'd you like the ending? I bet you didn't see that one coming! REVIEW if you want a sequel! REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SNEAK PEAK FOR SAID POSSIBLE SEQUEL!**_

_**Have fun! Good bye! I might consider an epilogue but most likely not. **_

_**Thank you for your continued support! I would like to tell all of you to read the other story! Good bye now!**_


	22. Important AN!

_**Hey so I know some people aren't all that happy about the ending of the story so...**_

_**I'm going to start a 'new story' with the alternate ending of it...**_

_**I will also be writing a sequel for THIS STORY...**_

_**Anyways I'll have one of the two up by sometime next week... If you review this stating which story you want a preview of I'll get that to you by... let's say Wednesday...**_


	23. Sequel time!

Hey this is just a bit of a suggestion to go read the other writing I have up. It's called 'Who would have known?' Trust me I ran the plot by some of my nerdier friends and they absolutely loved the idea so you should check out the first chapter I have up! It's going to be really slow writing that and rather depressing in the first two chapters but I guaruntee that you won't be as disappointed in this as you most likely were in the ending of this story... Whatever.

Please go read that and tell me if I should continue... I have no clue... if you all hate it then I'll just delete it and pretend it never happened but it really doesn't play off the ending of the this story, just the fact that she did have a baby girl. That is all! So long hope to see some comments on the other! Please?

Bye have a good day/evening!


End file.
